


Third wheel

by Cjgirlatheart



Category: Ellick - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjgirlatheart/pseuds/Cjgirlatheart
Summary: In between breaks.. kinda short this week....





	Third wheel

Third Wheel 16X4

Bishop was having trouble concentrating on her puzzle.. she usually has no trouble solving them.  
“Excessive Supply, four letters” she asked McGhee. “Glut” he said. “Thanks” she said and the ding from the elevator opened. Torres came walking in.. iThey have been out to dinner 4 times this week. The other night, the perfect hamburger place that he knew about was his place. He knew how to cook.  
“Tim, do you mind for if I played my music again” she heard him ask MCGhee.. awww he knew his music would get to her.. in a good way....

______________________________________

Nick pushed the car as fast as it could go. Ellie and he were on their way to Gibbs cabin. They couldn’t get to him via phone. “See this is why I like the city” Nick said.. “you can always be reachable” he continued. “Nothing beats the quiet and fresh air.” Ellie replied. “So, um what do you think about Izzy” Nick asked. “Dingy, incompetent, all over the place” Ellie replies with her nose scrunched up. “Incompetent?” Nick asked. “Yeah, if she was upfront with the right information, we could have given Gibbs a full briefing. He looking for one person, not two” She said holding up two fingers. “Dang B, that’s harsh, no” “ nope. What do you think about her?” Ellie asked. “She seems fun, man can you imagine the trouble she and Jake got into.” “Seems to me, Jake grew up, while your girl, well.....” Bishop trailed off. She really didn’t want to talk about this woman... ugggg. Nick was a little confused. Ellie usually wasn’t so judgmental about people. He sensed that Ellie didn’t wanna talk about it any more so he kept quite and focused on getting to Gibbs cabin.. 

______________________________________

“I’ll see you next week for that motorcycle tour, next week” Izzy told Nick as she winked at him. “What” Bishop asked him. “Oh, I don’t know what she talking about”. He started to question Jake about Brodie but all Ellie could think about was this tour Nick was going to give. Was he really into her. What have the been doing these past few weeks. Was she reading him wrong. She wanted a motorcycle tour. Men sucked was her last thought before McGhee told them to get back to work.....


End file.
